


I wanna be selfish

by milkhye



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkhye/pseuds/milkhye
Summary: Soobin hangs out with friends on their rare day off and Yeonjun gets whiny.





	I wanna be selfish

“So what’s the special occasion?” 

Yeonjun doesn’t really move much from his position on the couch- just sprawls across it with a phone in one hand and legs kicked up, but somehow he still manages to catch on to the nervous energy that Soobin can’t help but emit.

There’s something so effortless about it that it makes Soobin crack a smile.

“What do you mean?” he asks as he bustles around the living room, in search for his missing socks. He hadn’t really told anyone aside from management where he was going during the short break that they were all given right after the end of promotions, but the fact that Yeonjun had already caught on makes him feel weirdly self-conscious, as if he wore his heart on his sleeve or something.

“You’re all dressed up,” Yeonjun gestures vaguely, not even bothering to look up as he taps at his phone. Soobin splutters for a second, before looking down at his outfit. 

He was wearing a simple button up shirt with a jacket layered over the top- nothing particularly too standoffish, but now he can’t help but worry.

“How could you possibly know that? You’re not even looking at me,” he demands, but only hears a laugh in response. 

“I’m watching all the time,” comes the spooky reply, and Soobin has to berate himself as to not think the other boy means “I’m watching _you _all the time,”.

With a huff, Soobin sits on the corner of the couch, having finally found his socks. “I’m just going to catch up with some old high school friends. I haven’t seen them in a while because of our training schedule,” he explains, even though he knows the other probably isn’t paying the slightest bit of attention.

His suspicions are almost confirmed when there’s a brief silence, but then Yeonjun’s voice pipes up again, as if voicing an afterthought. 

“Any cute girls?” 

It’s said with such a pout that Soobin lets out a loud snort.

“Why, are you jealous?” he asks, before the other’s eyebrows shoot up dramatically. He immediately regrets it. 

“Ya, I’m your hyung!” 

The dark haired boy suddenly sits upright, making Soobin burst out in laughter.

“Sorry, sorry, we all know that you’re popular with the girls. It’s only going to be a few of the guys from my class- nothing to worry about,” he says placatingly, noting fondly the unamused expression on the elder’s face.

“Just some guys huh? What’re their names? Are they good looking? Better looking than me?” Yeonjun asks, and Soobin almost wants to laugh. It’s cute seeing his usually cool hyung getting so frazzled over nothing.

“Why do you care so much hyung? I’ll be back before you know it,” he says pulling on a scarf.

“I-“ the elder starts, before leaning back down with a frown.

“I don’t know. You’re right- I shouldn’t think about this too much. It’s your life,’ he shakes his head, before draping himself back down across the couch. Soobin’s forehead creases, and all of a sudden he’s worrying about his hyung.

“I just didn’t know that you’d be so busy,” Yeonjun says after a while, before turning his face away as if he doesn’t want the younger to see the childish look on his face.

Soobin unreasonably feels his heart spike.

“Why aren’t you going out yourself?” he asks cautiously, before seeing the other raise his eyebrow as if he were stupid. 

“Don’t have any friends,” he says simply, turning back to his phone. 

“You and I both know that’s a lie,” Soobin frowns, hands now positioned on his hips in suspicion. 

“Don’t have any friends with spare time,” the elder revises his statement, eyes never leaving his phone.

“You were so popular in high school that people were offering to skip class to walk with you to dance practice,” Soobin says flatly.

“I don’t want to hang with them,” the elder waves his statement away airily. 

“So you’re just going to hang out alone?” Soobin asks, concerned, before the elder’s eyes snap up at him.

“Unless you want to join me?” Yeonjun asks sweetly, batting his eyelashes. 

Heart racing, Soobin instinctively takes a step back, and rubs the back of his neck.

“Well I already promised my friends…” he trails off as the elder waves him off dismissively.

“Just go. I’ll be fine. I’m a big boy,” comes the reply, and although there’s a teasing tone, there’s a hint of something else mixed in there too, that Soobin doesn’t exactly know what to make of. He lingers around a few second longer, but doesn’t know what to say in response.

"What- enjoying the view?” Yeonjun teases after a momentary silence passes, propping his legs back up on the couch. Soobin’s cheeks redden at the sight, and he quickly looks away.

“I was just worried,” he huffs, leaning over to grab his coat. Sometimes Yeonjun was a bit too charming for his own good. Stupid Yeonjun.

It isn’t until he's about to leave that he hears a reply. 

“Stay safe, okay?” 

Eyes widening briefly, he pulls his scarf over his face to hide his emotion. “Sure thing, mom,” he finally decides to respond, and only narrowly misses the launching of a pillow at his departing figure. 

It's only later when he’s on the bus that he’s able to stop laughing. 

Yeonjun really was an idiot. 

An adorable, whiny, overly-caring idiot.

He quickly chances a glance at his phone, as it pings with the sound of a new text message from his classmate.

_ “Can’t wait to hear more about that bandmate you’re always talking about. Let’s all help you win him over drinks. Soobin fighting!”_

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's been a long time since i've updated my other work but i'll get around to it! thanks for being patient <3


End file.
